dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Silas Stone
Dr. Silas Stone is a scientist at S.T.A.R. Labs, and the father of Victor Stone. Biography Death of his wife At some unknown point in time, Silas's wife died, leaving him the sole caretaker of their son, Victor. Finding it difficult to bond with him because of his grief he threw himself into his work, even putting it before Victor. Darkseid's invasion Silas and his team were brought a Mother Box and a creature by The Flash, who had subdued the creature as it attempted to plant the device in Central City. Days later after working around the clock, and learning virtually nothing about the device or the creature, Silas received a call from The Flash who inquired on their progress. After their conversation, Silas received a notification on his phone reminding him of his son's football game, which he decided to disregard. Later while analyzing the device, Silas was made aware of Victor's presence in the lab, with an argument between the two ensuing. After Silas made it clear that he wouldn't be coming to any of Victor's football games, he was notified by Sarah that something was happening with the device, prompting him to tell Victor that they would continue their discussion later. As the Mother Box activated, Victor in a fit of rage grabbed a hold of it, despite Silas's protests not to. After a wormhole opened from the Mother Box, severely injuring Victor, Silas made the call to get Victor into the red room. He, along with Thomas Morrow and Sarah Charles made their way there, while avoiding several of the creatures that had come from the wormhole that were in pursuit of them. Using the technology in the room, Silas made an attempt to have Promethean skin graphs graphed to Victor to repair his damaged tissue, though while doing so, the machine melded to him instead, turning him into a cyborg. After Victor awoke, Silas tried to reassure him. He soon after received a phone call from The Flash, with several Parademons bursting into the room at the same time. Silas then attempted to fight them off with a fire extinguisher, though to no avail. However, he and his team were saved by Victor due to his new found abilities, and the Flash. Afterwards, Silas was reprimanded by Victor for making him into one of Silas' "projects". Silas later attended the ceremony honoring the Justice League at the Capitol Hill, displaying great pride in his son. ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' Silas was mentioned by Victor when Dr. Charles came to visit him. Silas tries to call Victor on his computer, but Victor kept ignoring him. ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' Silas was mentioned by Victor when he stated that his father thought he was more difficult. ''The Death of Superman'' After Superman takes Lois on a tour of S.T.A.R. Labs, Victor and Silas later talk. Although it is still difficult between them, they seem to bond over science. Appearances Films *''Justice League: War'' *''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' *''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' (mentioned) *''The Death of Superman'' References Category:S.T.A.R. Labs employees Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Justice League: War Characters Category:Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Characters Category:The Death of Superman Characters Category:Widows/Widowers